A Goth, A Butterfly, and Monsters
A Goth, A Butterfly, and Monsters is an American-Spanish animated television series created TBD. It is produced by TBD and is a Cartoon Network series set to premiere on February 24th, 2020. Synopsis A Goth, A Butterfly, and Monsters is set in an alternate version of Earth where mythological creatures popularly called in-universe as "Monsters" co-exist with humans, and powers are seen as ordinary common day things, even if they normally have restricted usage. Jett Terrific (TBD) and Rosabelle Terrific (TBD) are human girls and fraternal twins that mysteriously got orphaned while they were five-years-old, and were adopted in the wide Terrific family of monsters thanks to the patriarch, Boogey Terrific (TBD). While they get on the misadventures with their adoptive family and suffer the prejudice of being humans co-existing with monsters, Jett is also interested in trying to find the truth behind her parents and their whereabouts. During the first season, the Terrific family is at odds with a rich boy and next-door neighbor called Lonny Jerrold Cyprian (TBD), who wants to fetch the Terrific family and their mansion far from the Cherry Blossom city thanks to his monster hatred. In the second half of the season, he gradually succeeds in making the townsfolk of Nowhere Nightmare, United States, get suspicious and fearful at the monsters, culminating in a plan for an invasion with the intent of rescuing Jett and Rosabelle. More coming soon. Characters Main *'Jett Terrific' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A 12-years girl kind of short for her age, and the older twin sister of Rosabelle. She's a gothic-styled girl who prefers to follow her interests and study, but always gets caught in the Terrific family's misadventures. While she is cynical and grumpy, she also loves her adoptive family and her sister, even though she is curious about finding out who her real parents are. She's not the best at a straight fight, needing the help of her family or improvised weapons. *'Rosabelle Terrific' (voiced by TBD) - A 12-years girl kind of tall for her age, and the younger twin sister of Jett. She's the typical bubbly girly girl who hangs out with her sister as much as she hangs out with her adoptive family, especially Boogey, who spoils her. However, she can be serious and violent to protect her family and is quite strong on her punches. *'Boogey Terrific' (voiced by TBD) - The patriarch of the Terrific family, based on the boogeyman. He is a stern father figure with a hot temper, but he can be kind and patient both to his adopted daughters and his biological children. Supporting *'Anesa Terrific '(voiced by TBD) - The matriarch of the Terrific family, based on the Yuki-onna. She is a TBD. *'Luna and Solana Terrific' (both voiced by TBD) - The younger biological children of the Terrific family; a pair of twin sisters based respectively on TBD. Coming soon. Antagonists Coming soon. Reception Critical response A Goth, A Butterfly, and Monsters received mostly positive acclaim, and despite not being considered one of the most important shows in Cartoon Network from 2020, the cartoon community embraced it because of TBD. More coming soon. Episodes ''See page: List of A Goth, A Butterfly, and Monsters episodes '' Trivia *The title of the series refers to the protagonists and their adoptive family: Jett is the goth, Rosabelle is the butterfly (referring to the term "social butterfly"), and the monsters are the Terrific family. *Many of the monster characters are based on stock monsters, mythological figures, and even modern urban legends. Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American television series Category:Animated Series Category:American animated television series Category:Spanish-language television programming Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series